


This is What You get for Falling in Love With a Human

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Graphic Depictions of Scar/Self Harming Methods, Hurt Gabriel, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mean Sam, Sad Ending, Self-Harm, Suicide, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More tears fell from Gabe’s eyes as he summoned angel blade and stumbled to his bathroom. This is what you get for falling in love with a human, Gabriel scolded himself.</p><p> </p><p>~~ PLEASE DON'T READ THIS IF YOU THINK IT WILL TRIGGER YOU!!! ~~</p><p>~READ NOTES~</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is What You get for Falling in Love With a Human

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR TRIGGER WARNINGS HERE!!!  
> \- Self harm  
> \- Suicide
> 
>  
> 
> (Spoiler: Gabe kills himself. please don't read if this will trigger you!!!)

Gabriel sat in his apartment, watching TV, and snuggling with his dog, Spot. everything was normal until suddenly the door swung open and his boyfriend stomped in. The youngest Winchester turned off the TV then stood in front of Gabriel. In his hand he held a bloody rag and two straight razors, obviously, Gabriel hadn't hidden them well enough.

“What the hell is this?” Sam demanded. His voice was loud and almost scary to Gabriel.

“Nothing” The Archangel quickly retorted. He didn't bother asking where Sam had found them; Gabe already knew.

“Bullshit!” Gabriel fought a flinch at Sam's loud words. “Roll up your sleeves Gabe!” Gabriel's eyes went wide in panic and his heart rate sped up.

“No” He said quietly. A lump quickly formed in his throat and he wasn't sure if he could trust his voice anymore.

“Gabriel” Sam warned, his voice was dangerously low. The dog jumped from Gabriel's lap and skittered down the hall.

“No” Gabriel said while standing up out of his chair and taking a step away from Sam.

“Gabe… please” Sam was practically whispering now.

“Please what, Sammy?” Gabe said with a shaky voice.

“Roll up your sleeves. I don’t want to make you.”

“Then don’t” Gabe chuckled nervously. Before he knew it his back was against the wall; he looked up to Sam’s eyes. Sam stepped closer, entering the archangels space.

“Gabe, why?”

“Why what, Sammy?” Gabe checked for a way out of the corner he’d backed himself into, but there wasn’t one. A fake smile plastered itself onto Gabriel’s face.

“I give up Gabe.” Sam sighed and tossed the rag and razors onto the chair the archangel had been sitting on. He quickly grabbed his keys and walked right out the door.

Gabriel stared in silence as the door slammed behind the 6 foot 4 hunter. It was inevitable Gabriel thought to himself, that Sam would leave. Especially after he found out how broken he was. A tear fell from Gabriel's face and then it was as if everything has stopped. Destroyed itself. Then started all over again. Gabriel heard blood in his ears and felt it pumping through his raised veins. The Archangel ripped his jacket off and what he saw was what he’d tried so hard to keep hidden.

Scars.  
Nasty, deep, scars and cuts.

The deepest, on the sides of his arms and at the bottom of his forearm, made by his angel blade. Those were thick, raised, pink scars that would probably never go away. On his actual wrist were the skinny, but still deep scars made by the straight razors Sam had found. They littered his wrist and forearm all around. Even some on his palm and fingers made to look like paper cuts.

Gabriel looked at the two newest cuts. Not the deepest he'd ever made, yet nowhere near shallow. They were directly over the vein at the top of his wrist. When he made them that morning Gabe had to stop himself from cutting any deeper.

More tears fell from Gabe’s eyes as he summoned angel blade and stumbled to his bathroom.

This is what you get for falling in love with a human, Gabriel scolded himself.

“It’s okay, Spot.” Gabe said to the whimpering dog. He rubbed his belly one last time before closing and locking, the bathroom door.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was in a bad place and needed a vent. I'm better now. 
> 
> Please! PLEASE!  
> tell someone if you are thinking of killing yourself. I know it seems like everything in the world is shit and not worth it. Believe me I do.. and I'm not gonna give you the "it gets better" bullshit. It just gets easier to manage.  
> Your life is worth it. I promise.


End file.
